


Kittyshipping

by octobervalentine



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cat Ears, Catboys & Catgirls, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octobervalentine/pseuds/octobervalentine
Summary: Joey and Seto have just moved into their first apartment together. They were ready for arguing over paint swatches and battling the electric company, but what they weren't prepared for was Seto waking up one morning with ears and a tail and a desire to scratch up the couch.





	Kittyshipping

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically not pet play so I didn't tag it, but Seto does turn into a cat boy and they do have sex so please be mindful if you choose to read!

The morning sun filtered through the half open blinds of the bedroom, casting stripes of warm light across Joey’s face. He rolled over and pulled the covers up over his head, annoyed that he'd been woken up before his alarm for work. He’d have to see if he could pick up some curtains today, along with a hundred other things he meant to get for the new apartment. Moving was truly heinous, but it had been pretty okay this time around knowing it was the home he and Seto were going to share.

Everything was still in boxes and they’d been eating off of paper plates on a coffee table while seated on the floor (Seto persistently suggested they go out to eat every dinner but sometimes Joey just wanted to eat takeout in front of the TV with his boyfriend like a normal person, okay?) They’d just gotten the wifi set up after a lot of back and forth with the wireless company, and the water pressure in the shower was all wrong. It was a rocky start, but finally taking a big step in the relationship had been exciting for both of them.

The alarm went off and Joey slung an arm out to silence Cher belting Believe (He’d had to change it from the usual harsh rock he used to force himself awake to something he and Seto could compromise on) knowing he’d have to drag himself out of bed in the next minute or he’d never wake up. He pulled down the covers from his face and turned over again to press his usual good morning kiss into his boyfriend’s hair, but Seto wasn’t in his usual place on the pillows next to him. Joey sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, guessing he had left early for work again. He moved to leave the bed, but he quickly realized he wasn’t alone after all.

There was a large lump under the covers at the foot of their king sized bed. It rose and fell as it breathed, and Joey felt goosebumps raise on his arms. He’d seen a scary movie before (one or two, that Seto and Yugi made him watch between fingers covering his eyes, before he found some excuse to leave the room) and he tried not to let the images of skulking vampires and long haired ghost girls creep into his mind. Joey threw back the duvet and saw Seto, curled up asleep on his side.

He’d barely had time to wonder why he was down there when Seto’s eyes flicked open. They were their usual deep blue, proportionally large to the rest of his face and peering under thick bangs. But there was something different and he didn’t register what before he found himself knocked on his back by Seto suddenly pouncing on his chest, like a cat.

It dawned on Joey then what his eyes reminded him of. The pupils were large, almost reaching the edge of his irises in the diffused light of the bedroom. He was purring, loudly, as he sat on Joey’s chest. He looked up at the top of Seto’s head and there were two pointed ears, white and furry. Behind him, a long skinny tail covered in the same white fur switched back and forth.

“Seto? What’s going on…?”

Seto was a cat. Joey’s boyfriend had somehow inexplicable turned into a cat overnight. Or at least some approximation of a cat; he was still mostly human in form but with some new additions that were decidedly feline. It was way too real to be a dream, the way Seto’s hands pressed curled against Joey’s chest with a loud purr reverberating in the air. The ears and tail were definitely real as they twitched in anticipation. Joey felt the temptation to reach out and touch them to make sure but he thought better of it.

Seto opened his mouth, presumably to speak, but the sound that came out between pointed teeth was an annoyed yowl that made Joey jump up from the bed, leaving Seto to roll off onto the floor.

“Shit! Are you okay? Seto, sorry I’m just… Shit, shit, shit….shit...”

Joey tried to calm himself and stop his panicked swearing as he rounded to Seto’s side of the bed to check for damage. He wasn’t there on the floor between the bed and the wall, and from his past experiences with cats he knew to kneel down and look under the bed. Sure enough, Seto’s eyes glared back as reflective yellow disks in the dark, and he was growling.

“Hey, babe? Uh, sorry about that I’m just processing a lot right now. Could ya come out? Can you talk?”

Seto continued to growl, his big eyes narrowing. Joey reached a hand under the bed and quickly yanked it back when Seto took a swipe at him with a clawed hand. So he had claws, too. That was about the last thing Joey needed right now, on top of all of whatever the hell this was.

Joey sighed and pressed his head against the side of the mattress, then got up and strode to the kitchen. He rummaged in the fridge, passing up the obvious inclination to grab the milk. (Seto was lactose intolerant and though Joey wasn’t sure if that remained in play while he was… like this, he didn’t want to risk it) He came across a pack of deli slices and headed back for the bedroom.

“Hey, hon’ I’m real sorry about that okay? I don’t know what’s goin’ on and I promise I’m gonna figure it out, but first you gotta come out from under there.”

Joey knelt on the floor again, but Seto was nowhere to be found. He swore under his breath and got back up with the package of turkey slices and started checking the maze of cardboard boxes and furniture for where Seto could be. He looked in all the usual cat places — behind dressers and under the couch, in the cabinets under the kitchen sink and the gap between the washer and dryer. He’d been on his tenth pass through the hallway when he heard scuffling in the bathroom. Joey pushed the door open and sure enough, Seto was there on the tile shredding toilet paper with his claws.

“Hey! Wait, knock it off we need that! Seto, stop!”

Joey tried to take what was left of the toilet paper roll and Seto promptly bit down on his hand with sharp teeth. He yelped and jumped back, dropping the package of turkey which instantly caught Seto’s attention. His big eyes stared at the meat, and his nose twitched. Joey cautiously reached down and tore open the plastic, pulling off a small piece of turkey and holding it out in his palm. Seto leaned forward and took it into his mouth, nibbling and purring loudly again.

Joey sat on the floor of the bathroom as Seto ate slices of turkey from his hand. What was he supposed to do with this? Who could he call? What was he even supposed to google, “Help my boyfriend turned into a cat”? He couldn’t let anyone find out. If even a single word of this got out, Seto and more broadly KaibaCorp would never hear the end of it. He had to do everything possible to keep this under wraps until he found some sort of solution.

“Okay, we’re cool now right? You’re not gonna bite me again or try to claw my eyes out?”

Seto finished the last of the turkey and licked Joey’s palm with a sandpaper tongue, seemingly calm now. Joey stood and slowly backed away, taking the rest of the food with him. He had a lot to figure out now, and he didn’t need Seto getting sick and barfing all over the kitchen floor like Serenity and Tristan’s cat Simochi. He backed out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him, then went to the bedroom to change and text his boss with some excuse why he wouldn’t be in today.

As soon as Joey pulled a t shirt over his head, he heard the sound of yowling and claws scratching at the bathroom door. He felt a pang of guilt, deciding it wasn’t fair to keep Seto locked up in the bathroom until he figured this shit out. He knew he had to find some way of keeping track of Seto; even in this small of a space, it was too easy for him to crawl into some hidden corner and then he’d be back where they started.

The solution came to him quickly and Joey dug for the box of Christmas decorations. He found what he needed — a small silver bell. He fished a safety pin from another box and went back to the bathroom, carrying with him the pack of deli meat just in case. The scratching and yowling continued until he cracked open the door slowly and discovered that Seto had absolutely decimated the shower curtains and towels.

“Hey hold still, alright? I’m gonna let you out but I need to do this real fast so I don’t lose ya again.”

Joey didn’t even need to give Seto any more of the turkey as he knelt to pin the bell to his shirt. He gave it a cursory jingle and it seemed to be in working order. He collected as much of the toilet paper shreds as he could and stuffed them into a trash bag from under the sink, then left the bathroom to stash the turkey in the fridge. He planned to grab his laptop to begin frantically searching online for any information on humans spontaneously turning into cats, which was sure to result in a lot of useless and weird bullshit he’d have to sift through.

It was hard to let Seto out of his sight after what happened to the shower curtains but he remembered Simochi in Tristan and Serenity’s new house again and left him to jingle around the house as he explored. Joey poured a bowl of cereal, trying to do at least one normal thing to ground himself today, and sat on the couch to boot up his laptop.

Just as Joey had suspected, any variation of the search term “people turning into cats” was completely useless. He finished the cereal and switched over to a video recap of the latest Duel Monsters international championship bout, hoping it would offer some small amount of distraction. He quickly closed the tab when an ad for the latest Duel Disk update played, announced of course by Seto in his white coat, yelling and gesturing with his trademark vigor.

He changed over to a random episode of Great British Bake Off and set the computer on the coffee table, leaning his head back against the couch with a drawn out sigh and closing his eyes. There had to be some way to reverse this. He might have to break down and tell Yugi. He’d dealt with some weird stuff, maybe not this weird but close enough. He could trust Yugi not to tell, but how was he supposed to explain this? And when Seto found out that Yugi knew? He’d never recover from the embarrassment.

As if on cue Joey’s phone started ringing from his pocket. Who the hell still called? He pulled the phone from his pocket and Yugi’s cheerful face greeted him from the call display. Of course. Yugi was the last person on the planet who enjoyed a good phone conversation. Joey swiped to answer, completely unprepared to find some explanation on the spot but unwilling to ignore Yugi’s call.

“Hey Joey, what’s up? You still down for me to come over later? Sorry to bug you on your break, but I figured you might be tired from work so I wanted to check. If you want we could just do something chill like watch a movie.”

Shit. He’d completely forgotten Yugi was supposed to come hang out today. There was no way he was ready to explain this, and he probably needed to cat-proof the apartment and find a way to sequester Seto so he didn’t scratch Yugi up all to hell. Joey opened his mouth to reply but he heard the tinkling of the tiny bell behind him, and Seto was soon on the couch next to him kneading the upholstery with sharp claws. He tried to stop him but Seto only hissed. He left him alone and stumbled over his response.

“Uh, actually Yuge I called in and I think I’m gonna take it easy for the rest of the day. I ain’t feelin’ too hot and I’m gonna take a break from unpacking and try to sleep it off.”

Before Yugi could say anything back Seto crawled into Joey’s lap with a loud yowl followed by short chirps. He held the phone away from him as Seto rubbed his face against Joey’s and continued to meow loudly. Joey hoped Yugi hadn’t heard and tried to cover the tiny phone speaker.

“What was that? Did you get a cat?” Yugi asked excitedly.

“Oh, um, yeah it’s a stray that was outside the building last night. It looked like it might rain so I brought him in.”

Joey strained away from Seto, who was pawing at the phone in his hand and meowing even louder. He rolled his eyes and gave in, reaching behind one of Seto’s pointed ears and scratching. It seemed to do the trick as Seto closed his eyes and purred, eventually settling to lay across Joey’s lap.

“That’s super sweet, you think you’ll keep him? What does Seto think?”

“I don’t know, we haven’t talked about it really. Um, look Yuge I’m sorry but I gotta go I’m feelin’ like I might ralph, bein’ sick is really the worst. I’ll catch up with you tomorrow?”

“Sure no problem Joey, I hope you feel better. Let me know if you need anything.”

“Thanks bud, talk to ya later.”

Joey dropped the phone next to him and continued to scratch his fingers lightly against Seto’s scalp. He was breathing softly, curled up on Joey with his tail twitching in his sleep. He had to admit it was kinda cute, and it could be worse all things considered. At least he wasn’t clawing, biting or otherwise causing mayhem for the time being.

He leaned on the armrest of the couch and turned his attention back to the show playing on his laptop. Mary Berry was talking about the woes of soggy bottom pies and the contestants sat awaiting the judgement of their crusts. It wasn’t long before the calm background music and rhythmic pacing of the baking process lulled Joey’s eyes to droop, and he eventually drifted off with Seto purring draped over his lap.

When he woke up, the laptop showed a black screen with a popup asking if he was still watching and he had drool on his cheek. Joey wiped at it and looked down to see that Seto was gone. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but it had been a stressful day to say the least. Before he could reach for his phone again to check the time there was a crash from the hallway behind him. Joey jumped up over the back of the couch and raced towards the source of the noise.

He found Seto in the room they had planned to dedicate for a home office where Joey could do homework for his night classes and Seto could continue to run KaibaCorp after he’d long left the Domino City headquarters. They had started to paint the walls a calm blue in a shade that had taken far too long to agree on, which resulted in a bunch of open paint cans he’d completely forgotten about that were now dumped all over the tarp-covered floor.

Seto was sitting on the floor clawing at the tarps, covered in splatters of blue paint. Joey stood in the doorway with his mouth slightly open, stunned and trying to decide the best way to approach the mess. Seto only stared up at him with his tail twitching before releasing a loud meow. There was really nothing to do at this point but laugh, which Joey did as he stepped onto the plastic to crouch in front of Seto and he was incapable of resisting the urge to ruffle his hair. Typically Seto shied away from having his hair touched, though he’d allowed it on occasion. Joey hadn’t considered how soft it was until now with the thick and fluffy locks under his fingers and Seto pressing up into his hand.

There was really only one way to get Seto properly cleaned up, and there was no easy way to get him out of this room without tracking paint everywhere. Joey wasn’t about to risk getting flayed by sharp claws by trying to wipe the paint from his feet, so he took advantage of Seto’s calm and scooped him up from the floor in one swift movement to carry him into the bathroom.

Surprisingly, he didn’t protest. Seto was awkward to carry the short distance down the hall and he had to be careful not to bang his head into anything, but he was lighter than he would have expected for his height. When they reached the bathroom Joey set him on the floor, giving him the cardboard tube left from the shredded toilet paper to bat around.

“Okay I gotta get all this paint off before I call Yugi back so I need you to be chill for this okay? No scratchin’ or bitin’ my skin off, and I promise I’ll make it quick. Sound like a deal?”

Seto stared and tilted his head curiously, ears perked and tail switching behind him. Joey sighed and started to run a bath, careful of the temperature. He reached down to pull the paint splattered shirt over Seto's head and thankfully he didn't put up a fight at all. It was difficult to remain practical and ignore the awkwardness as he helped Seto to his feet to pull down his pants and underwear, but it needed to be done so Joey went through the motions and quickly got him into the tub.

The water clouded over with paint and Seto sat still with steam fogging the room. He even seemed to actually enjoy the warmth, which was a small mercy Joey didn’t take for granted while he soaped up a sponge to scrub the blue paint from his skin. There was paint in Seto’s hair as well and Joey lathered shampoo into the brown strands and poured water to rinse it, smiling a little at the way Seto leaned into the touch. Joey took a moment to rub his fingers into the white ears poking from dark wet hair, and he felt his face heat up from the sight of Seto's blissful expression.

He cleaned his tail as well, which Seto growled a little at and the fur there puffed up angrily, but he made quick work of it and left it to swish in the water. He scrubbed over his long arms and legs as well as his chest, back and underarms for good measure. He looked down through the water and caught a glimpse between Seto's thighs then quickly turned away to grab a towel and release the plug to drain the tub.

Joey helped Seto up again and wrapped him in the large bath towel, drying his hair with another smaller one. He’d planned to dry him off here but he was shivering from the cold, so he lifted him again and carried him to sit on their bed. He dried his hair with a hair dryer from the dresser and began to towel off his body, finding it easier now to remain objective. Seto seemed to enjoy this as well and he had a sleepy look cast over his expression and his eyes drifted shut. He slumped forward slightly and Joey eased him to lay back onto the bed, hoping Seto would pass out again so he could go call Yugi and try to undo whatever made this happen.

He dried off his arms and chest, but when he reached his stomach and thighs it became difficult to continue as Seto started to wriggle under his hands. Joey looked up at his face and saw Seto’s eyes were open, watching him half lidded, and he was purring again. He hadn’t realized it but he was frozen with his hand on Seto’s crotch, the bath towel the only barrier between them. He felt Seto growing hard underneath his palm, and he began leisurely rolling his hips into Joey’s touch.

Before Joey could remove his hand and back away Seto’s long legs lifted slightly from where they hung over the bed and hooked around his hips, pulling him closer. His pale lips were parted showing a peek of his pointed teeth, and there was a pink flush across his cheeks. Joey felt his long tail curl next to his own face, brushing against his cheek lightly. This was beyond weird and he was pretty sure it was only gonna get weirder, but Seto pressed his hips up against Joey and his hand was now caught between the firmness of both of their erections.

Joey swallowed and held his breath, the purring now louder than ever in his ears. He was fighting a losing battle, looking down on Seto’s lusty expression and his lithe body arching to press against him. He swore quietly and let the towel slip to the floor, palming Seto’s dick without the layer of cloth between them. Joey leaned down and placed an experimental kiss on Seto’s lips, and when his mouth opened to invite him to slip his tongue inside he couldn’t turn down the offer. He felt Seto’s hands lift to hold onto his shoulders and he didn’t mind the claws digging in slightly through the fabric of his t shirt.

After a minute or so of sliding his tongue against Seto’s (the sandpaper texture was weird but not entirely unpleasant) and smoothing his hand up and down his length, Joey reached down with his free hand and unbuttoned his jeans to push down his underwear and release his straining cock. He gave it a few good squeezes before leaning back over to rub the hardness against Seto’s.

They continued the open mouth kiss, with Joey supporting his weight on one hand next to Seto’s head and reaching the other down between their slowly rocking hips. He gripped their stiffened cocks together and stroked them simultaneously while slick precum began to gather under his fingers. Seto keened and sucked on Joey’s tongue while his pointed teeth caught occasionally on his bottom lip, and Joey felt a thrilling shiver each time. His narrow hips bucked more quickly from below, and Joey hastened to match his rhythm. He could feel Seto’s purrs in his own throat and his soft tail tickling as it trailed along his side.

Joey left Seto’s mouth to kiss along his neck and chest, sucking a pert nipple into his mouth and nibbling lightly. It was a favorite move of Seto's, before the ears and the tail, and Joey was curious if this would still be the case. Seto yelped and arched his back with his claws pressing into Joey’s shoulders more sharply, and the intense sensation wasn’t bad at all. So, it appeared that some things had remained more or less the same. Joey felt himself reaching his climax and he began to pump his hand more quickly over both of them, now mouthing at Seto’s neck while he writhed against the mattress. He’d had to ask in the past if hickeys were okay, and Seto had given his approval because he figured it was no big deal due to the ubiquitous black turtlenecks he wore daily. Joey restrained from sucking and biting the sensitive skin too hard anyway, not wanting to encourage Seto to return the favor with his own sharp teeth.

Seto stopped squirming suddenly and went rigid under Joey’s weight, then came hot against his own stomach with Joey following soon after. He panted through the aftershocks and leaned back to check on Seto, brushing the dark bangs from over his eyes. He saw that much like before he grew a tail and developed a need to scratch up anything he could get his claws on, he had immediately fallen dead asleep after coming. He lay on his back with a placid expression, hair mussed and their shared release painted across his pale stomach. Minus the twitching cat ears, he looked the same as he ever had while passed out on the couch after a long day as CEO of a multibillion dollar corporation.

It was difficult to understand or even believe what had just happened, so Joey decided to worry about it later. He tucked himself back into his jeans and picked up the towel again to clean Seto off. When he finished he dug around in his own scattered laundry to find an oversized hoodie and pulled it over his sleeping boyfriend, still dead to the world as ever when he did manage to sleep, and moved him gently to his side of the bed. He arranged his limbs as comfortably as he could and tucked the covers under his chin, then left to change his own clothes.

It was about 8pm now, the sun having gone down a while ago and even though it was way too early to go to bed and he still needed to call Yugi, Joey was exhausted. Whatever was going on, it wasn’t going to get better tonight, and he didn’t have work until later tomorrow afternoon. He’d have time to get up early and talk to Yugi, maybe see if he could come watch Seto while he was at work (“cat sit” his brain supplied helpfully) and when he got home they’d figure something out.

Joey clicked off the lights and plugged his phone in to charge, then crawled into bed with Seto sleeping soundly next to him. He stared at the ceiling trying not to worry about what was going to happen in the next few days and what he was supposed to do if Seto stayed this way forever. He’d have to get Mokuba to take control of KaibaCorp, maybe fake Seto’s death, and they’d probably have to leave the country. Somewhere remote would be for the best. He’d heard good things about Easter Island.

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to push away the thoughts when he felt Seto turn over and resettle in his sleep with a soft purr. It wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, but he’d miss Seto’s goofy laugh, arguing with him about the finer points of Lord of the Rings lore, and his rants about Industrial Illusion’s poor business practices.

It wouldn’t be the worst thing, but it’d be a close second. Joey would just have to trust that Yugi would come through this time like he always did, and hope his good luck hadn't run out.

Seto moved again, this time snuggling up against Joey’s chest. He curled a hand into his shirt, claws catching slightly into the fabric. He nuzzled into him, nose pressed against his neck and the tips of his furry ears tickling his chin. Even as a cat, Seto had his way of knowing what he needed in the moment. Joey stretched an arm over to card his fingers through Seto’s hair and soon the rhythm of their synchronized breathing carried him to sleep. His last thought before he drifted off was that whatever happened, he’d be okay as long as he had this.

 

* * *

 

Sun from the window glared directly onto Joey’s face, once again waking him before his alarm. He’d totally forgotten to get those damn curtains again. As if on cue Cher sang out from his phone which he reached out to silence. He yawned and rolled over to kiss Seto good morning and when he wasn’t there, he remembered everything that had happened the day before. Shit. He sat up straight and threw off the covers, but the bed was empty except for himself.

Joey sprung from the bed and immediately dropped to the floor to look underneath. Nothing. He checked the closet and behind the dresser, under the bathroom sink, the office still covered in spilled paint, and behind the couch in the living room. He realized he’d neglected to pin the bell to the hoodie he dressed Seto in last night so there was no telling where he was now.

“Seto? Babe, where are you? Please don’t tell me you got out because I’m not really prepared to deal with that right now.”

He paced up and down the hall and thought to try one more thing. It was weird, and kinda stupid, but it was far from the weirdest and stupidest thing that he’d done since yesterday morning. He went back to the bedroom and dug through the messenger bag he used to lug his books to class and found a box of crackers he’d stashed for long lectures. He began slowly walking up the hallway and around the living room while shaking the box.

“Here, kitty kitty kitty...”

“Joey, are you up?” Seto’s voice carried from the kitchen.

It was bizarre to hear him speaking, in a human language, after the events of the day before. Joey rushed to the kitchen with the box of crackers still clutched in his hand. He stopped in the kitchen doorway staring at Seto’s back while he stood over the sink rinsing out a coffee cup. He was dressed in his standard KaibaCorp office wear: black turtleneck, crisp blazer and pressed slacks with dress shoes to match. There were no furry ears and there was no tail, and he wasn’t shredding anything with sharp claws or hissing at him. Joey stayed still for a beat until Seto looked over his shoulder and smiled.

“Good morning, honey. Did you sleep okay? Yugi texted me to ask if you were still sick this morning so I didn’t want to wake you up. I have an early meeting and I won’t be back till late, but I can send someone by if you need anything.”

Joey dropped the box and silently crossed the linoleum to wrap his arms around Seto’s thin frame from behind, squeezing tightly. He pressed his face into his shoulder and it was all he could do to keep from crying when Seto spoke again.

“Is everything okay? Did you have a bad dream?"

It didn’t matter how, but whatever happened yesterday was over and they weren't going to have to move to Easter Island. Seto reached up and closed his hand over Joey’s the best he could with his arms trapped at his sides, and Joey reluctantly released his grip. He held in a sniffle that threatened to betray his barely held composure. Seto turned and took both of Joey’s hands in his with worry furrowing his brow, and then he did start crying.

“Do you want me to cancel the meeting? It’s okay, I don’t mind and they’ll survive. I think.”

Joey laughed and sniffled loudly. He squeezed his boyfriend’s large hands and felt him squeeze back.

“No, it’s fine. It was just a bad dream from bein’ sick, I’m really fine. I’m gonna see if I can get someone to cover for me today and try to rest up, but I’m feelin’ a lot better. Thanks, babe.”

Seto smiled again and leaned in to kiss him. Joey smiled against his lips and released his hands, turning to the kitchen counter to spread strawberry preserves over toast, hoping that keeping his hands busy and putting something in his stomach would help his rattled nerves.

He poured some coffee while Seto finished up in the sink and leaned against the counter eating the toast while he watched him dry a plate. He wondered why Seto didn’t remember anything about yesterday and how and when he was supposed to bring up _“Well you turned into a cat person for a day and it didn’t get really weird until we had sex…”_

“Alright as long as you say you’re okay, I’ll be at the meeting till ten and after that you can call or text me if you need anything. You should probably text Yugi, too, you know how he worries. I’ll see you tonight.”

Seto picked up his briefcase from the counter and leaned in to give Joey a kiss goodbye, but instead of kissing his lips he licked his cheek. Joey stood stunned and stared blankly, barely registering when Seto did kiss him.

“Sorry, you had some jam just there. Goodbye, honey. Have a good day. I hope you feel better.”

Joey watched Seto leave the kitchen and heard the front door lock. Somehow the effects of yesterday’s chaos had evaporated, and hopefully things would be normal from here on out. For the most part.


End file.
